1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand carts for moving items and goods; and, more particularly, to cart moving systems useful for moving heavy and/or bulky items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two wheeled hand carts, sometimes referred to as hand trucks, are used commonly to move heavy items from one location to another. In its basic form, a hand cart includes a substantially upright frame having a handle or handles at the top and a pair of spaced wheels at the bottom, usually just at or slightly outside of the frame. A forwardly extending platform is provided, projecting from the bottom of the frame forwardly of the wheels. Items are placed on the platform, or the platform is slid under items to be moved. Tipping the hand cart rearwardly on the wheels elevates the platform and lifts the article or articles supported by the platform. The hand cart supporting the article or articles is rolled on the wheels to the desired location, with the operator having to balance the weight of the item on the hand cart wheels. The basic hand cart works well for moving stacks of relatively small items, such as boxes and other items that can be lifted entirely from one side or edge by placing an edge of the item on the hand cart platform, and tipping the hand cart rearwardly to transfer the weight of the item onto the hand cart wheels.
For larger or heavier items, it may be difficult to lift the item by simply resting an edge of the item on the platform. The item may be unstable, and fall from support by the hand cart. To assist in moving larger items, such as refrigerators and other appliances, it is known to provide a strap on the hand cart to secure the item to the upright frame of the hand cart. The appliance is thereby secured to the hand cart, and supported in a stable manner during transport.
For even larger, bulkier and heavier items, such as safes, freezers, office furniture, vending machines and the like, it has been known to use two hand carts on opposite sides of the item, with the hand carts being strapped together. The weight of the item is no longer supported by the hand cart operator. However, when using two hand carts on a large or bulky item, difficulty may be encountered in maneuvering the item through doorways, down hallways, in congested areas and the like.
Further difficulties may be encountered when using either a single hand cart or two hand carts as a result of the surface on which the item is being moved. In known hand cart designs, the hand cart wheels are relatively small, and moving the hand cart on soft carpeting, uneven floors or across the ground can be difficult. Moving along sidewalks, and even entering elevators can be difficult due to the presence of cracks, separations and voids in the surface, which can ensnare the wheels of the hand cart.
What is needed are a hand cart design and a cart moving system useful for moving large, bulky items, which are highly maneuverable and easy to operate on various types of surfaces, including the ground.
The present invention provides a cart moving system, and individual carts therefor, which can be lashed together when moving large and bulky items, and which have removable, large diameter wheels to supplement smaller, swivel caster-type wheels on the cart when moving over difficult surfaces.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a cart moving system, with a first hand cart having a first upright frame, a first set of wheels at the bottom of the first frame and a first support platform extending forwardly of the first set of wheels. A second hand cart has a second upright frame, a second set of wheels at the bottom of the second frame and a second support platform extending forwardly of the second set of wheels. Lashing means fastens the first hand cart and the second hand cart together. A first pair of large diameter wheel assemblies are removably mounted to the first upright frame; and a second pair of large diameter wheel assemblies are removably mounted to the second upright frame.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a hand cart with a frame having first and second ends. A pair of primary wheels are spaced from each other and connected to the frame near one of the ends. A support platform is connected to the frame. A pair of auxiliary wheel assemblies, each including a wheel of larger diameter than the primary wheels, are removably attached to the frame.
The invention comprises, in yet another form thereof, a method for moving an article, with steps of providing a hand cart with a frame, a set of primary wheels on the frame and a support platform on the frame; supporting the article to be moved on the support platform; and attaching to the frame a pair of auxiliary wheels larger in diameter than the primary wheels.
An advantage of the present invention is providing a cart moving system for moving large, heavy and awkward items easily and efficiently.
Another advantage is providing hand carts with removable auxiliary wheels for transporting on difficult surfaces, including uneven surfaces, rough surfaces and the ground.
Yet another advantage is providing a cart moving system with improved maneuverablity.